Heart Breakers
by RoseVera1
Summary: Changing chapter hopeful be up later x
1. Is That

_**Hi this is my first proper Fanfiction for Twilight I hope u like it. Please review if u like it I really want 2 know what u think about it. xxx**_

**This is set 6 years after New Moon 3 months after Edward left. Victoria hunted down Bella and attacked her leaving her for dead but Terry found her and changed her into a Vampire and now along with Emily, Jake and Vera **_(Who Terry also changed before Bella.)__**Have formed a band called Heart Breakers.**_

_**Also Bella is the main singer and **_**I do not own any of the songs in this stories!**

**Chapter 1: Is That….**

**Edward (pov)**

It has now been 6 years since I left Bella. Ouch Bella all I can think about was the look on her face when I said I didn't want or love her any more but that was a lie I love her more than anything I the world but I had to lie, to her to protect her from people like me Vampires. My family all said I was stupid for leaving Bella and that I should go back but I can't I told her to have a normal human life and I'm scarred she has moved on like I told her to.

**EDWARD!** **GET DOWN HEAR RIGHT NOW!** My annoying sister Alice called from downstairs she has been saying that for half an hour and I was starting to piss me off so I went down stairs to see what she wanted. **Alice **I started when I walked into the living room to see everybody sat on the sofa but stopped when I heard her voice Bella I quickly turned round to see her on TV dancing on stage.

**Alice (POV) **

I was bored I wished Bella was her so Edward could be happy and I could play Barbie Bella so I decided to look though the music channel when I came across this new band called Heart Breakers so I decided to listen to them.

First there was this girl called Marie Mason _(That Bella's middle name and Edwards Last Name)_ and she was taking to her fans saying thanks for coming and her first song will be a Part Of Me (By Katy Perry). Then I dawned on me Mason was Edwards human last name and Marie was Bella's middle name OMG that's Bella. Before I started I called the others and Edward at first they looked at me confused then they looked at the TV and saw Bella Had started to sing.

**Days Like this I want to drive away**

**Pack my Bags and watch your shadow fade**

**You chewed me up and spit me out**

**Like I was poison in your mouth**

**You took my light, you drained me down**

**But that was then and this is now **

**Now look at me**

_**(Chorus)**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna take away from me, no**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna take away from me, no**_

_**Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows**_

_**But you're not gonna break my soul**_

_**This is the part of me **_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

**I Just wanna throw my phone away**

**Find out who is really there for me **

**You ripped me off, your love was cheap**

**Was always tearing at the seams**

**I fell deep, you let me down **

**But that was then and this is now **

**Now look at me**

_**(Chorus)**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna take away from me, no**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna take away from me, no**_

_**Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows**_

_**But you're not gonna break my soul**_

_**This is the part of me **_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

**Now look at me I'm sparkling**

**A firework, a dancing flame **

**You won't ever put me out again**

**I'm glowin, oh whoa**

**So you can keep the diamond ring**

**I never like 'em anyway'**

**It don't mean nothing anyway**

**In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah**

**Except for me **

_**(Chorus)**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna take away from me, no**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna take away from me, no**_

_**Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows**_

_**But you're not gonna break my soul**_

_**This is the part of me **_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

**This is the part of me **

**No**

**Away from me **

**No**

**This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me…**

**No**

**Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows**

**But you're not gonna break my soul**

**This is the part of me **

**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

OMG we so have to see her next concert that is in…..

**Do u love it or hate it**

**Please let me know. xxx**


	2. New York

**This is set 6 years after New Moon 3 months after Edward left. Victoria hunted down Bella and attacked her leaving her for dead but Terry found her and changed her into a Vampire and now along with Emily, Jake and Vera **_(Who Terry also changed before Bella.)__**Have formed a band called Heart Breakers.**_

_**Also Bella is the main singer and **_**I do not own any of the songs in this story!**

**Chapter 2: New York**

**Edward (pov)**

So here we are in New York waiting for Bella's concert to start. I can't wait to see my sweet Bella again I hope she forgives me. All of a sudden the light went out and the lights on the staged turned on and up came Bella but instead of her beautiful Brown eyes they were light gold like mine.

**Bella (POV) **

**Good Evening New York **I shouted though my microphone than started to sing my New song Tragedy (By Steps)

**Here I lie in a lost and lonely part of town  
>Held in time in a world of tears i slowly drown<br>Goin' home I just can't make it all alone  
>I really should be holdin you, holding you<br>Loving you, loving you**

**Tragedy  
>When the feeling's gone and you can't go on<br>It's tragedy  
>When the morning cries<br>And you don't know why  
>It's hard to bear<br>With no one to love you  
>You're going nowhere<strong>

**Tragedy  
>When you lose control<br>And you got no soul  
>It's tragedy<br>When the morning cries and your heart just dies  
>It's hard to bear<br>With no one beside you  
>You're going nowhere<strong>

**Night and Day there's a burning down inside  
>of me<br>Burning love with a yearning that won't let  
>me be<br>Down I go and I just can't take it all alone  
>I really should be holding you, holding you<br>Loving you, loving you**

**Tragedy  
>When the feeling's gone and you can't go on<br>It's tragedy  
>When the morning cries<br>And you don't know why  
>It's hard to bear<br>With no one to love you  
>You're going nowhere<strong>

**Tragedy  
>When you lose control<br>And you got no soul  
>It's tragedy<br>When the morning cries and your heart just dies  
>It's hard to bear<br>With no one beside you  
>You're going nowhere<strong>

**Tragedy  
>When the feeling's gone and you can't go on<br>It's tragedy  
>When the morning cries<br>And you don't know why  
>It's hard to bear<br>With no one to love you  
>You're going nowhere<strong>

**Tragedy  
>When you lose control<br>And you got no soul  
>It's tragedy<br>When the morning cries and your heart just dies  
>It's hard to bear<br>With no one beside you  
>You're going nowhere<strong>

Thanks everybody I now going to sing my most famous song about this boy I fell in love with 6 years ago and he left me. (Lissie When I'm alone)

**I turned my back you were gone in a flash like you always do, you always go off somewhere else. And when the phone rang and I thought it was you and I sprung like a kid who just got out of school but its almost, always never you, never you. I scream like child, my insides when woah**

**And when I'm alone with you, you make me feel and you make me feel.  
>When I'm alone with you, you are the one and you are the one.<strong>

**And when I reach out and I only got air and it killed me to think that you never did care and it's hopeless you always run off somewhere else and I throw in a tantrum. Why are you such a battle?**

**And when I'm alone with you, you make me feel and you make me feel.  
>When I'm alone with you, you are the one and you are the one.<strong>

**And when I'm alone with you, you make me feel and you make me feel.  
>When I'm alone with you, you are the one and you are the one.<strong>

**Remind me of home when you're around me. The next time you leave don't go without me. No, don't go. N-no. Yeah!**

**Cuz you make me feel, you make me feel, that you are the one, you are the one.  
>And when I'm alone with you, you make me feel and you make me feel. Yeah when I'm alone with you you are the one and you are the one.<strong>

**Oh, oh, owoah. Oh yeah.  
>oh oh, uh uh, oh oh, uh uh, oh oh, uh oh,<br>oh oh, uh uh, oh oh, uh uh, oh oh, uh oh,  
>oh oh, o o, oh oh, o o, oh oh, ohoooo, oh ay<br>And when I'm alone with you, you make me feel and you make me feel.**

That's for you Edward I wisped under my breath.

**Hate it Love it**

**Please review and let me know**

**Thanks RoseVera1 xx**


	3. Sneak Peek

**This is set 6 years after New Moon 3 months after Edward left. Victoria hunted down Bella and attacked her leaving her for dead but Terry found her and changed her into a Vampire and now along with Emily, Jake and Vera **_(Who Terry also changed before Bella.)__**Have formed a band called Heart Breakers.**_

_**Also Bella is the main singer and **_**I do not own any of the songs in this story!**

**Chapter 3: Sneak peak**

**Edward (POV)**

After Bella had finished singing I was bombarded with my family thoughts

**Emmet: **_WOW my little sis can sing Edward you're an idit for making us leave_

**Esme: **_OMG that's my daughter_

**Carlisle:**_ Good she good Edward did u hear what she said at the end_

_**Rose: **__WOW!_

**Alice: **_EDWARD U IDIT WHY DID U HAVE TO LEAVE BELLA IM SO GOING BACK STAGE _

_**I WOULD GIVE U MORE BUT I NEED AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS UNTILL I GIVE YOU ANY MORE CHAPTERS.**_

_**SORRY ROSEVERA1 XX**_


	4. She's Anoyed

**This is set 6 years after New Moon 3 months after Edward left. Victoria hunted down Bella and attacked her leaving her for dead but Terry found her and changed her into a Vampire and ****now along with Emily, Jake and Vera **_(Who Terry also changed before Bella.)__**Have formed a band called Heart Breakers.**_

_**Also Bella is the main singer and **_**I do not own any of the songs in this story!**

**Chapter 3: We meet again**

**Edward (POV)**

After Bella had finished singing I was bombarded with my family thoughts

**Emmet: **_WOW my little sis can sing Edward you're an idoit for making us leave_

**Esme: **_OMG that's my daughter_

**Carlisle:**_ Good she good Edward did u hear what she said at the end_

_**Rose: **__WOW!_

**Alice: **_EDWARD U IDIT W__HY DID U HAVE TO LEAVE BELLA IM SO GOING BACK STAGE _

I was about to reply when Bella spoke again.

**Bella (Pov)**

So guys what do you thing of the concert so far "wooo, you're the best!" was the reply's so I took that as they were enjoying themselves "Well this next song I'm going to sign next is about a certain someone in this building, I know your hear Edward im not the same idoit you left behind Im better than that". The light dimed and I began to sign

**(I will survive by Gloria Gaynor)**

**At first I was afraid **

**I was pertrifed**

**Kept thinking I could never live**

**Without you by my side**

**But then I spent so many nights **

**Thinking how you did me wrong **

**And I grew strong**

**And I learned how to get along**

**And so you're back **

**From outer space **

**I just walked in to find you here**

**With that sad look upon your face **

**I should have changed that stupid lock**

**I should have made you leave your key **

**If I've had known for just one second **

**Your be back to bother me **

_**Go on now go**_

_**Walk out the door**_

_**Just turn around now **_

_**Cause you're not welcome anymore**_

_**Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye **_

_**Did you think I crumble?**_

_**Did you think I'd lay down and die?**_

_**Oh no, not I**_

_**I will survive **_

_**Oh, as long as I know how to love**_

_**I know I'll stay alive **_

_**I've got all my life to live**_

_**I've got all my love to give **_

_**And I'll survive **_

_**I will survive, hey hey**_

**I took all the strength I had**

**Not to fall apart**

**Kept trying hard to mend**

**The pieces of my broken heart**

**And I spent oh so many nights**

**Just feeling sorry for myself**

**I used to cry**

**But now I hold my head up high**

**And you see me**

**Somebody new**

**I'm not that chained up little person **

**Still in love with you **

**And so you felt like dropping in**

**And just expect me to be free**

**But now I'm saving all my loving**

**For someone who's loving me**

_**Go on now go**_

_**Walk out the door**_

_**Just turn around now **_

_**Cause you're not welcome anymore**_

_**Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye **_

_**Did you think I crumble?**_

_**Did you think I'd lay down and die?**_

_**Oh no, not I**_

_**I will survive **_

_**Oh, as long as I know how to love**_

_**I know I'll stay alive **_

_**I've got all my life to live**_

_**I've got all my love to give **_

_**And I'll survive **_

_**I will survive, hey hey**_

_**Go on now go**_

_**Walk out the door**_

_**Just turn around now **_

_**Cause you're not welcome anymore**_

_**Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye **_

_**Did you think I crumble?**_

_**Did you think I'd lay down and die?**_

_**Oh no, not I**_

_**I will survive **_

_**Oh, as long as I know how to love**_

_**I know I'll stay alive **_

_**I've got all my life to live**_

_**I've got all my love to give **_

_**And I'll survive **_

**I will survive**

**I will survive…**

"Thanks you guys are great I'm going to back in about 5 minutes feel free to buy drinks or gifts from the gift shop", and with that I walked of the stage to my dressing room.

**E (POV) **

As soon as Bella walked off stage I was on a mission, I had to find her and tell her how sorry I am and that I didn't mean what I said, I was just trying to protect her.

I entered back stage after showing my pass, and walked down a long white corridor and come across a purple door with a bright white star with Bella's name on it.

I slowly turned the handle and pushed the door, open I walked into the room and there she was sat in her chair.

And for the first time in 6 years I hear her angel voice talk to me only this time she seemed annoyed

"Hello Edward we meet again"

**I know in haven't updated for ages I just that I been busy with school and other things but like I said in my other story I will try and update more regularly**

**Also** **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SONGS**

**Thanks RoseVera1**


End file.
